


D’s Public Service Announcement

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D gives a Public Service Announcement about Grouply.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	D’s Public Service Announcement

D sips tea from a delicate China cup as Leon slowly types away on his new laptop. The keys are smaller than he’s used to, and it’s throwing his pace off. “Really, Detective, I don’t see why you bothered getting one of those things. Why don’t you use pen and paper as always?”  
“Because I can’t send e-mails with pen and paper,” the blond replies in a growl, sounding much like one of the many pets in the shop.

[You have mail.]

“Hm, it’s from Jill.” Leon carefully moves his finger across the touchpad, trying to get it to a tab on the top of his screen. “Ha! Got you!” He clicks in triumph and reads the message, mumbling it out loud.

“Hi, you can see a list of my groups on Grouply at the link below. Maybe you'll find some you want to join. What the heck? What kind of groups? Jill knows I’m not into these things.” Leon scratches his head and starts to fish out his phone to call her with.  
“I’ve heard of that Grouply before from a customer, Detective. You should warn her to delete her membership there. They’re stealing her personal information. He said it’s spyware and called it a hack. It sounded absolutely hideous.” The delicate man pours himself a fresh cup of tea as Q-chan nods and continues from where D left off.

“Kyu, kyu kyukyu kyuu kyukyu kyu. Kyuu kyukyu kyu, kyukyu kyuu kyukyu kyu. Kyuu, kyu kyuu kyukyu kyu!” D nods.  
“That’s perfectly correct, Q-chan.”

Leon stares at the funny bat-rabbit creature. “What?”  
“Q-chan said she needs to go to her groups and remove her e-mail address from the external e-mail address list. Otherwise they could still get her ID even if she changes her password. Then she needs to change her password after that.”  
“Uh, right.” Leon follows the path of D’s gaze over his shoulder, trying to see where he’s looking. “Are you talking to someone over there?”  
“I’m talking to our audience, of course.”  
“D, that’s a mirror.”  
“Nonsense, Detective.”

“Kyukyu kyu, kyukyu kyuu kyukyu.”  
“Very true, she should also change the passwords to any other sites she used the same e-mail address for. Especially if it’s coupled with credit card information.”

Leon stares at the pair for a bit longer before hitting the speed dial for his partner. It will be easier than e-mailing her until he’s used to the keyboard.  
“Okay, tell Jill it’s a scam. I got the message.” D smiles and offers him a fresh cup of tea.  
“Very good, Detective.”  
“Kyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
